Heather Havana
⮜ Grace Greenberg Irene Ida ⮞ Heather Havana is a beachgoing, sporty girl with an active lifestyle who works in a local mom-and-pop shop owned by her family. She is the eighth person to join the ABC Mews. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About :Heather, now a 20-year-old woman, grew up in an old but decent enough neighborhood with her family. Many of her neighbors were either family or close friends of the family, and so she would regularly go to parties and gatherings in the area. On the side, her family would take regular trips to the beach, sometimes spending whole weekends there when they weren’t managing their shop where they sold a variety of goods, some locally produced. :As she got older, Heather spent much of her time working out and going to the beach, partying with friends or family, and sometimes just spending some time for herself to relax. She became extremely social and protective of the people she loved, sometimes even getting into fights with people picking on or badmouthing anyone she was close to. Although a social butterfly and a strong-spirited woman, Heather is also smart and has a huge interest in business and economics. Currently, she is going to a local business college and is hoping to take over her family’s store. :Heather loves green foods, working out, beaches, and reggaeton music Becoming a Mew : Heather's Wish :As Heather got older, her neighborhood stopped being entirely safe. Around the time she was in high school, many incidents of thievery and property damage were occurring around her area, and so she fought hard with people in her neighborhood to combat this activity and report anything unusual. Unfortunately, at some point, even her family’s store was hit and robbed, and it set her parents back quite a lot of money, which they had been saving for years. For the days following the incident, Heather worked hard and pulled extra hours both at the shop and as a delivery person for a big chain restaurant in order to help support her family. This dampened her spirit a lot, as she was simultaneously enduring high stress in her classes too. However, Heather persisted, prideful, stubborn, and refusing to give up. :On the night the shooting star passed, Heather had gone out to the beach late at night to clear her head, and was entirely alone. She felt the star was a beacon of hope for her, and Instantly, she made her wish. Heather wanted to protect other people from experiencing the same losses people she knew had, knowing that so many residents in her city were humble and quiet, and were just trying to make ends meet. When Heather was engulfed in the star’s light and subsequently transformed into a Mew, she was shocked and unsure of what to think about it. However, after trying her abilities out a little, she found that she enjoyed her new form and believed it to be just the thing she needed to keep people safe. She wasn’t too happy knowing that she’d have to work herself even harder than she already was, but was willing to do it for the good of others. Heather kept her chin up and took up to her “duty” as a Mew, going around and helping stop any crimes she saw. : : Joining The ABC Mews :Because Heather involved herself in the community instead of hiding out, she actually got pretty popular among the local community. Pictures of her spread around social media, which [[Callie Carrion|'Callie']] caught wind of quickly. She, [[Aisha Avida|'Aisha']], and [[Beth Blake|'Beth']] all traveled immediately to find this Mew after hearing about her, and on their way around the city, they were actually stopped by a man trying to rob them. Before the three could react, Heather showed up in her Mew form immediately to protect them, knocking the man threatening them unconscious and leaving him to the police. Grateful, the three girls thanked the Mew and mentioned to her that they were actually there to see her. :Heather agreed to speak with the trio and invited them to her home, where the girls were fed well by Heather’s grandmother and parents, all happy to have guests. Privately, she discussed her new powers with the Mews and learned a little bit more about them and the ABC Mews. She admitted her work was hard for her, but fruitful, since she was making people happy. The main ABC Mews agreed, but praised Heather for her contribution. After spending a bit of time with her, the girls asked if she’d like to join the team, which Heather agreed to. She admitted it made her feel good to be a part of something bigger, and that it would encourage her to work harder for the people she cared for. Before the three Mews took their leave, Heather offered to take them to the beach and join a family celebration with them, to which they agreed. Before leaving, the girls met Heather’s family and friends, and took a bundle of photos with them which they sent to the other girls in the ABC Mew Messenger. : Contribution :As a Mew, Heather continues to go around helping other people and intervening in criminal activity before it can cause damage. She does not necessarily hide and will sometimes spend time with her community. However, because she has to juggle work and school, she had to quit her job as a delivery person just to continue being a Mew. Luckily, things started to shape up for Heather’s family shortly after she adopted her new responsibility, and the need for money was not as dire. Mew Form : ABC Weapon H.png ABC Mew Mark H.png Hummingbird.jpg Honeydew Melon.jpg Song + Sound (AnnikaDoll).png :Heather is associated with the letter H''' and becomes '''Mew Honeydew. She has a mostly green and beige color scheme, donning hummingbird wings on her back and wearing a loose but comfortable outfit to match her active style. Mew Honeydew has the DNA of a Hummingbird and can fly around for prolonged periods of time, usually making fluttering sounds with her wings because they flap rapidly like a hummingbird's would. Heather's associated food is Honeydew, and unlike the other Mews, she is not associated with an instrument. Instead, she tends to hum and so she is associated with humming. :As a Mew, Heather fights with the power of humming, and she is able to hum a song to lull people to sleep. Her weapon is the Honeybird Hoop, a large hula hoop that she tosses around at enemies with Ribbon Honeydew Hurl. If she does not use it to strike enemies, she uses it to ensnare them. If she successfully catches them in her hoop, it will shrink and tighten around the enemy to immobilize them. :Heather's Mew Mark is a hummingbird wing on her shoulder. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Heather’s username is HulaHottie, and she types in the same green color as her Mewfit. She is a more outgoing person who likes to use emojis more than words, especially with how busy she is. She likes to share a lot of photos too, and will regularly show off selfies or pictures of places she goes to. When she does type normally, she speaks very casually and with a lot of slang. : Relationships : Main *'Aisha Avida':' '''Heather likes Aisha's persistent spirit and enjoys sharing her stories about her experiences in college or running the business with her family with Aisha. The two get along relatively well, and occasionally Aisha will send Heather images of the places she visits or selfies with her friends, since Heather likes to see more from the places they go. *'Beth Blake: Heather enjoys having some interesting and thought-provoking discussions with Beth. She admires the girl's spirit and passion for her work. Heather tends to also lend Beth some business advice to help her along with building her own art business in the future. *Callie Carrion: Heather loves talking with Callie, as the two are very social and love to keep up with what's new. The two will regularly swap selfies and random things they find on social media. : '''Other :(To be edited) Trivia *Heather is of Puerto Rican descent. *Originally, Mew Honeydew was going to be flower-based because of her hummingbird DNA. Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Sound